Nagumo Pervertido
by KamonKaze
Summary: Suzuno despierta a su amigo, pero antes de ello cotillea su movil encontrandose con cosas inesperadas


One-shot NagumoxSuzuno

Nagumo Pervertido

Como cada día Nagumo se levantó de su cama perezosamente, coge su móvil para mirar la hora, decidió echarse a dormir un rato, al fin al cabo era fin de semana, se volvió a quedar dormido, Suzuno que pasaba por los pasillos de la residencia paso a ver a su amigo de fuego si estaba despierto, entro en la habitación, miro a su amigo con una gotita, estaba estirado en la cama como si nada con la bocaza abierta bajándole un poco la baba, destapado con las sabanas en el suelo tirados, el albino se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mirándolo con ternura y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Nagumo…-susurro, el otro se movió-Mierda se levanta y mira a los lados, buscando algo con que distraerse, ¡el móvil! Pensó rápidamente, lo coge.

-Uff…que susto-suspiro aliviado-solo se dio la vuelta, a ver que tiene en el móvil-se puso a cotillear en el aparato tecnológico, escucho música meta, heavy, por, rock de todo, eso le aburría, empezó a mirar las fotos del móvil, se sorprendió mucho y a su vez se decepciono, tenía fotos de todos sus amigos pero sobretodo tenia de sus amigas, pero había una carpeta que ponía "SF" sin pensarlo la abrió, se puso rojo a mas no poder, contenía fotografías suyas con poca ropa, ¿había conseguido esas fotos?, se preguntaba, dejo de mirarlas vio como Nagumo tenía videos así que se puso a verlos, tenia de todo: películas, videos musicales, cosas absurdas, el último video lo iba a mirarlo con resignación, le dio al play y sin querer el volumen se alzó al máximo, se puso más rojo que el pelo de Nagumo, estaba nerviosísimo intento bajar el volumen, las manos las tenía sudorosas, el móvil casi se le cae varias veces, ese video demostró lo pervertido que es su amigo.

-¡Joder!-intentando apagar el móvil, pero casi se le cae.-¡Ahh! Mm…ahh…AHHH!-se escuchaba gemidos atravesó del móvil, suspiros, gemidos, mas gemidos, gritos, el albino no podía con la vergüenza. Nagumo al escuchar los gemidos, soñó que era el albino que daba esos suspiros.

-Suzuno….aguanta…por favor…-decía entre sueños, el albino no pensó y le tiro el móvil en la cara-¡Auch!-grito levantándose

-Pervertido-dijo rojo, muy rojo de la vergüenza

-Suzuno…-dijo al verlo rojo, escucho el móvil los gemidos lo cogió y lo apago rápidamente.-N-no lo es lo que piensas.

-Eres de lo peor.-alejándose y mirándolo de reojo.

-¡No! Esto no es mío –excusándose pero no podía levantarse de la cama, tenía problemas.

-Si, ya seguro. ¡Es tu móvil!-molesto

-No…-recordando-¡Osamu! Le deje mi móvil

-Mentira, mi móvil se lo deje yo

-¿En serio?-pensando-¡Hiroto!

-si, si-girando la vista, vio como Nagumo tenía las sabanas con sus manos en sus partes de chico.-Nagu, levántate-ordeno

-No

-Si

-No

-¿Por qué?

-no quiero-hablando de mala manera

-¿Te gusta alguien?-pregunto con picardía

-Que va-mintiendo

-¿Seguro?-sentándose en la orilla de la cama del chico-Entonces por qué ¿me dijiste que aguante en tus sueños? ¿es más que hacen fotos mías en tu móvil?

-Yo-yo…-tartamudeando-espiaste mi móvil

-Un poco-sonando frio

El pelirrojo no podía más con su erección, Suzuno estaba en su cama sonrojado haciéndole preguntas, "No puedo echarme atrás" pensó, se abalanzo sobre el albino quedando encima del otro, estaba rojo como su pelo, lo sujeto de las muñecas al joven de ojos claros, quería observarlo para él solo.

-Esto…-dijo el albino pero el otro junto sus labios con los suyos, se sentía tan agradable, era una sensación maravillosa, pasa sus brazos por el cuello del pelirrojo acariciando su pelo, se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, que no les dejaba besarme por mas tiempo.

-Fuusuke…yo…-lo mira a los ojos con un sonrojo y jadeante-Te quiero-escindiendo su rostro en el pecho de su chico de hielo.

-Lo suponía…-sonriendo felizmente, levanto el rostro de su chico y le beso apasionadamente-Te amo Haruya

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?-pregunto Nagumo

-Puede

-¿Puede? No te entiendo

-Cuando se te quieten las ganas de acostarte conmigo-señalando al miembro del pelirrojo-¡es muy temprano!

-no problema-se levanta , cierra la puerta y baja las persianas-¡Ya esta!

-Baka-sonrojado

-No te pongas asi mi Fuusu-chan-poniéndose encima suyo, besándole el cuello lentamente dándole pequeños mordisco, que provoco que el albino suspirara, acaricio su pelo aferrándose a él con fuerza, Nagumo al ver como su chico se estremecía le mordió la oreja dulcemente susurrando su nombre mientras el otro gemía, diciendo su nombre entre suspiros. El pelirrojo subio por debajo de la camisa tocando delicadamente su torso blanquecino, Nagumo se quito la ropa superior y a la vez le quito la ropa de su albino dejándolo en boxers, lo miro con picardía ya que estaba mas rojo que un tomate, lo beso con cariño, entrelazo sus manos con las suyas, bajo lentamente con besos hasta llegar al abdomen donde le dio pequeños mordiscos dejándole pequeñas marcas, con su mano izquierdo masajeaba su miembro, el albino se estremecía, se aferraba a las sabanas esa sensación lo mataba del placer, finalmente el pelirrojo lo dejo totalmente desnudo, decidió llevarse a la boca el miembro erecto de su chico, aquella sensación llevo al cielo al chico de ojos azules, se corrió fácilmente, Nagumo se trago la semilla de su chico, lo miro pervertidamente, lo beso en los labios con ternura, hizo que Suzuno lamiera tres de sus dedos y cuando ya termino, introducio unos de sus dedos en la entrada de el chico de hielo, haciendo que diera un pequeño grito de dolor.

-¡AHHH!-soltando un pequeño grito

-Aguanta un poco-masajeando el miembro de su chico mientras le besaba el cuello para relajarlo, introducía los otros dos dedos a la vez, haciendo que a Suzuno le recorriera un escalofrió.-Ahora, Suzuno debes soportarlo un momento-dándole un beso en los labios.

-hai…-suspirando.

Introducía su miembro en la entada, Suzuno abrió los ojos del dolor, de sus ojos salieron pequeñas lágrimas, el pelirrojo decidió dar lentas embestidas, Suzuno paso su brazo por el cuello de su chico mientras con la otra entrelazo su mano.

-M…ma…mas-pedía el albino le otro obedeció, ahora que ya paso el dolor se sentía en la gloria era embriagadora la sensación sus alientos se volvieron uno con el ambiente, las embestiadas eran más rápidas haciendo a los dos llegar al climax total, ambos no podían mas, se iban a correr Nagumo dentro del chico y Suzuno encima de ambos.

-Suzuno…¿estas bien?-pregunto cayendo al lado de su uke.

-Hai….-jadeante-pero quiero que me compres un helado.

-Dalo por hecho mi Suzu-chan-abrazándolo

-Por cierto borra las fotos de tus amigas o te dejo-apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo.

-Va-vale-dándole un beso en los cabellos plateados del chico, cerró los ojos se quedó dormido al lado de su ahora novio, ambos susurraron sus nombres.

-Te amo Fuusuke

-Yo también Haruya….cara de tulipán-dormido.

FIN

Espero que os haya gustado, ^^u el lemon no se me da bien la verdad soy mas torpe, _ prefiero la practica T-T

Kazama: calla

Tsunichi: Dejen sus comentarios por favor ^^-


End file.
